monster_strike_enjpfandomcom-20200213-history
Tower of Champions - 28F
Hazards Overall Strategy Stack Bounce Monsters The main strategy is to pinch between two mobs at once. Therefore you want all Bounce monsters on your team. Bring Null Gravity Barrier Monsters The main hazards are Gravity Barriers and Mines. The Mines don't do that much and you can defeat the Mine Machines to take them down. Bring mainly Null Gravity Barriers to deal with the hazards. Viable Monsters 1st Stage - Defeat In 3 Turns Progression Order 1. Defeat the two bottom mobs 2. Defeat the two right mobs 3. Defeat the two left mobs This requires pinching like in Yamato Takeru. Defeat each set of mobs in one shot so that you won't take the damage from the white explosion. 2nd Stage - Defeat In 3 Turns Here As Well! Progression Order 1. Defeat the two top left mobs 2. Defeat the two bottom left mobs 3. Defeat the two top right mobs Just like the previous stage, clear each pack within one turn. If you did it successfully last stage, your monsters will be in position for this stage. 3rd Stage - Plan After Your First Shot Progression Order 1. Defeat one set of monsters 2. Plan the next three sets and defeat them This is exactly the same as the 3rd Stage in Yamato Takeru. Take care of a set that you can pinch inbetween. Then you will be able to decide on the next 3 sets and pinch accordingly. 4th Stage - Mobs Over Boss PC-G3's HP: 1.2 Million Progression Order 1. Defeat the mobs 2. Pinch the walls to defeat PC-G3 PC-G3 will recover HP of both himself and mobs every single turn. The mobs' highest cool-down is a OH-KO blast. Use the tight spaces between the walls and mobs to clear them one-by-one. Do the same thing for PC-G3 to clear him in one shot. 5th Stage - Use SS If Needed PC-G3's HP: 1.3 Million Progression Order 1. Defeat the mobs 2. Defeat PC-G3 Do the same thing as you did in the previous stage. There is one more mob than before so if you can't defeat them in time, use strike shots. PC-G3's Attack Pattern Main (Can't Take Direct Damage Clones will do the same attacks outside of Top Left A Clone A (Takes 1 Damage Except for Fixed Damage) Clone B (Takes Full Damage) 1st Boss Stage - Aim For Clone B PC-G3's HP: 2.8 Million Progression Order 1. Bounce between Clone B and the wall There are 3 versions of PC-G3. The Main one will not take any damage and you monsters will just past through it. Clone A will only take 1 damage outside of fixed damage like poison bump combos or knock up SS. Clone B will take damage from normal conventions so you have to focus all your firepower to that version. All damage are linked between the versions. Use the tight space between Clone B and the wall to quickly take it down. Also, don't lose track of which version is which when they move after 2 turns. 2nd Boss Stage - Keep On Pinching PC-G3's HP: 4.0 Million Progression Order 1. Bounce between Clone B and the wall Just like the previous stage, keep on aiming for Clone B. He has higher HP so you will probably be there long enough for their more powerful attacks. Make sure you don't take damage from Clone A's ATK Down Explosion since it will hinder you for the last bar. 3rd Boss Stage - Use Strike Shots to Take Him Down PC-G3's HP: 7.0 Million Progression Order 1. Use strike shots to defeat PC-G3 Basically use your strike shots before the 11 turn counter. Make sure you keep track of Clone B when they start moving around the map.